the_shadowhuntersfandomcom_el-20200213-history
Τζεμ Κάρστερς
Ο 'Τζέιμς "Τζεμ" Κάρστερς 'είναι ένας Κυνηγός Σκιών, που από τα δώδεκα του έμενε στο Ινστιτούτο Λονδίνου, πριν γίνει Σιωπηλός Αδελφός. Ιστορία Έμενε με τους γονείς του στη Σαγκάη, μέχρι που ένας δαίμονας, δυσαρεστημένος με τη μητέρα του, Κι Γουέν Γου, βρήκε ένα τέχνασμα και μπήκε μέσα. Τον βασάνισε μπροστά στους γονείς του εισάγοντας στο αίμα του ένα δαιμονικό δηλητήριο, που τον έκανε να παραλυεί. Τελικά, οι γονείς του πέθαναν και στάλθηκε στο Ισντιτούτο του Λονδίνου, εθισμένος στο ναρκωτικό, με τη γνώση ότι η δοσοληψία του θα τον οδηγούσε στο θάνατο, όπως και η έλλειψη του. Στο Ινστιτούτο γνώρισε τον Γουίλ Χέροντεϊλ, με τον οποίο έγινε καλός φίλος και παραμπατάι. Δαιμονικές Μηχανές Κουρδιστός Άγγελος Πρόλογος: Βρίσκει το πτώμα ενός νεαρού κοριτσιού, και δείχνει στον παραμπατάι του, Γουίλ, το μαχαίρι με το οποίο πράχτηκε ο φόνος, το οποίο έχει ένα παράξενο σύμβολο- ένα διπλό ουροβόρο, το τέλος και η αρχή στο κόσμο. Ο Γουίλ αποφασίζει να το ερευνήσει, και ο Τζεμ του λέει να κάνει ό,τι θέλει, αφού αυτό κάνει πάντοτε. Έξι εβδομάδες μετά: Αναφέρεται από τη Σάρλοτ Μπράνγουελ ότι είναι λίγο αδιάθετος. Εμφανίζεται όταν η Τέσα Γκρέι μπαίνει στο δωμάτιό του, οδηγημένη από τη μουσική που έπαιζε, καθώς εξασκούταν στο βιολί. Η Τέσα ζητά συγγνώμη, και αρχίζει τις ερωτήσεις για τους Κυνηγούς Σκιών, και ο Τζεμ της έει να τον ρωτήσει ό,τι θέλει, αφού έτσι κι αλλιώς δεν έχει ύπνο. Νωρίτερα, ο Γουίλ είχε πει στην Τέσα ότι οι γονείς του Τζεμ είχαν δολοφονηθεί από δαίμονες (χωρίς να μπαίνει σε ιδιαίτερες λεπτομέρειες) και η Τέσα αποφεύγει να το συζητήσει. Σε λίγο, μπαίνει και ο Γουίλ στο δωμάτιο, ισχυριζόμενος ότι ήταν έξω και έπινε, ωστόσο, όλως παραδόξως, όλη αυτή η βαριά μέθη εξαφανίζεται όταν ο Τζεμ παθαίνει κρίση και βήζει αίμα. Λέει στον Γουίλ πως είναι καλά, αλλά ο Γουίλ διώχνει την Τέσα λέγοντας της να μην το πει σε κανένα. Την επόμενη μέρα εμφανίζεται στο πρωινό γεύμα, σχετικά υγιής, και συμφωνεί να πάει με τον Γουίλ για να ερευνήσουν το Σκοτεινό Σπίτι. Πνίγεται με το τσάι του όταν η Τέσα κάνει ένα δηκτικό σχόλιο στο Γουίλ. Στο Σκοεινό Σπίτι ανακαλύπτουν μια υπηρέτρια, η οποία μοιάζει φαινομενικά νεκρή, αλλά σηκώνεται και τους προειδοποιεί (προσφωνώντας τους Νεφιλίμ) ότι πλησιάζει η ώρα η γονατίσουν οι Κυνηγοί Σκιών. Έπειτα καταρρέει και αποκαλύπτεται ότι είναι ένα αυτόματο, σαν τις συσκευές του Χένρι Μπράνγουελ. Το μεταφέρουν στο Ινστιτούτο όπου ο Χένρι το εξετάζει. Εξωτερική Εμφάνιση O Τζεμ είναι ψηλός και όμορφος και έχει ανοιχτόχρωμο δέρμα. Όταν πρωτοπήγε στο Ινστιτούτο είχε σκούρα μαλλιά και σκούρα καφέ μάτια μάτια, και τα δύο με ίχνη ασημένιου. Ωστόσο, όταν άρχισε να παίρνει γιν φεν, τα μαλλιά και τα μάτια του άρχιζαν να γίνονται ακόμη πιο ασημένια, μέχρι που ασήμισαν τελείως. Έπειτα, όμως, όταν έγινε Σιωπηλός Αδελφός και σταμάτησε να εξαρτάται από το ναρκωτικό γιν φεν για να ζήσει, τα μαλλλιά και τα μάτια του έγιναν ξανά σκούρα, με μερικές ασημένιες τούφες. Ακόμα κι όταν έγινε θνητός ξανά, μια ασημένια τούφα δέσποζε περήφανη στο μαύρο κεφάλι του. Προσωπικότητα Ο Τζεμ είναι ευγενικός και αρκετά ήσυχος χαρακτήρας, παρά το άσχημο παρελθόν του. Φαίνεται πράος και απίθανο να είναι Κυνηγός των Σκιών. Ωστόσο, είναι ένας καλός μαχητής και εξαιρετικά έξυπνος. Δεν του αρέσει να ανυσηχούν άνθρωποι για αυτόν και είναι εξαιρετικά μυστικοπαθής σε όσα αφορούν την "αρρώστια" του. Ο Γουίλ είναι αυτός που τον βοηθάει σχετικά με την αρρώστεια του και λέει στην Τέσα να μην το πει σε κανέναν όταν της είπε για την αρρώστια του Τζεμ. Ασήμαντα *Όπως η ξαδέλφη του, Κορντίλια Κάρστερς, ο Τζεμ έχει για παραμπατάι έναν Χέροντεϊλ. *Και οι δύο γονείς του Τζεμ είχαν σχέση με τη μουσική, και θα μπορούσε να μάθει να παίζει οποιδήποτε από τα δύο όργανα που έπαιζε ο καθένας από τους δύο, ωστόσο ο Τζεμ διάλεξε το βιολί του πατέρα του. Τζεμ Κάρστερς εικόνες Χέρονστερς.jpg Ο γάμος του Γουίλ και του Τζεμ.jpg Εξάσκηση μέρος 2.jpg Εξάσκηση μέρος 1.jpg Βρώμικες σκέψεις.jpg Jem Carstairs.jpg Jemmy.png Ο Σιωπηλός Αδελφός 1.png Ο Σιωπηλός Αδελφός 2.png Two of blades.png Three of rings.jpg TEN of RUNES.png SIX of BLADES.png SEVEN of RUNES.png Ο Μουσικός.png Young Will and Jem.png Zzz... (Jem and Will).jpg Τζεμ.jpg Will and Jem.png Jem.png Jem, James, Will and Tessa.png Jem in flower crown.jpg Jem Carstairs.png Jem Carstairs Chinese Dragon.jpg Jem and Tessa.png Intimacy.png If there is a life after this one, let me meet you in it, James Carstairs.jpg Commitment.png CJ Will and Jem.png CJ Jem.png Blackfriars Bridge 2008.jpg Blackfriars Bridge 1878.jpg Shadowhunter candelar January.jpg Heronstairs day.jpg Ημερολόγιο Κυνηγών Σκιών 12 Δεκέμβριος.jpg Όλες οι επίσημες εικόνες με τον Τζεμ Κάρστερς από την εικονογράφο Κασσάνδρα Τζιν, με καθοδήγηση της Κασσάνδρας Κλερ. Φυσικά, ο Τζεμ (όπως και ο Γουίλ) δεν έδειξε ποτέ σημάδια ομοφυλοφιλίας. Κατηγορία:Χαρακτήρες Κατηγορία:Χαρακτήρες των Δαιμονικών Μηχανών Κατηγορία:Άντρας Κατηγορία:Κάρστερς Κατηγορία:Ζωντανός Κατηγορία:Νεφιλίμ Κατηγορία:Κυνηγός Σκιών Κατηγορία:Παραμπατάι Κατηγορία:Χαρακτήρας του Κουρδιστού Αγγέλου Κατηγορία:Χαρακτήρας του Κουρδιστού Πρίγκιπα Κατηγορία:Χαρακτήρας της Κουρδιστής Πριγκίπισσας